Mission: NH Forever
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Ketika NaruHina menjadi pairing yang mengganggu ketertiban umum, Minato mendeklarasikan diri sebagai NaruHina Fanboy, Hiashi ketua anti-NH FC… Perang Pro dan Anti dimulai! NaruHina 4eva. FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Buah semangka, buah duren… Nggak nyangka, gua keren. Mwhahaha! *ditimpuk* Ok, ok! Jangan timpuk-timpukan! I DISCLAIM!!**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

* * *

**MISSION: NH FOREVER**

* * *

Selamat untuk NH yang memenangkan kategori The Best Pairing 2009 –desember lalu-. Hiks.. So proud, so proud *berlinang air mata*

Dan meskipun terlambat… Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hime-chan! *peluk Hina; digampar Naru*

**-**

**-**

**A C T : 1**

**-**

Meskipun sekarang masih terlalu awal bagi bunga-bunga untuk bermekaran (menurut UU no: 12 tentang perbungaan, waktu segini bunga-bunga bebas buat ngorok sesuka hati), tapi rupanya ini tidak berlaku sama sekali untuk rakyat bunga yang hidup di hati seorang Namikaze Naruto. Mereka sudah harus bangun, merias diri dan meramaikan hati sang Namikaze meski rasanya malas dan pengen mogok kerja.

Langitpun tampak lebih biru daripada biasanya, angin lebih sejuk dan sepoi-sepoi meskipun menurut ramalan cuaca tadi pagi semestinya sekarang ini hujan disertai petir, bukannya cerah berawan. Bahkan, Lee yang bagi Naruto agak norak, jika ditanya sekarang pasti akan ia jawab sebagai trendsetter abad ini.

Fantastik!

Simpelnya, Naruto sedang bahagia.

Ia sekarang hanya berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari kekasihnya yang juga jelas sedang sangat bahagia dapat melihatnya. Saking bahagianya Naruto, ia merasa tidak akan keberatan sama sekali jika harus disuduguhi drama cinta Kuntilanak dan Genderuwo selama 24 jam nonstop.

Kau tahu, berhubungan jarak jauh itu menyakiti raga, menyesakkan jiwa. Makanpun tak enak, tidurpun tak lelap. Setiap waktu hanya wajahnya lah yang terbayang. Amboiii. Apa lagi lama tidak ketemu. Begitu melihat kekasih… Rasanya… Argggh!! I LAPH YU, HINATA!!

Naruto menarik nafas, tangannya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar. Sebagaimana scene-scene cinta remaja lainnya, kali ini kita tambahkan sedikit kelap-kelip dan kelopak bunga mawar yang beterbangan di antara mereka.

Dan tidak perlu bertanya dari mana datangnya mawar-mawar itu.

Camera rolling… ACTION!

"Adeeeeekk!! Abang rindu!!" Teriak Naruto diikuti dengan kaki yang berlari dengan langkah-langkah lebar demi merangkul kekasih hati serta bunyi 'PRANG!' yang khas "Abang rindu!! Rindu! Rindu, Dek!" Ulang Naruto sementara kakinya masih berlari dan lengannya masih direntangkan lebar-lebar. Angin yang meghembus rambutnya makin menambah efek.

Ini mulai mirip adegan bollywood.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, begitu sang-kekasih-hati-yang-bikin-makanpun-tak-enak-tidurpun-tak-lelap aka Hinata berada dalam jangkauan, Naruto langsung menariknya untuk nyungsep dalam pelukan Naruto.

"B-bang Naru… Iya, adek juga r-rindu…" Balas Hinata, sekilas mengelap air matanya, hasil dari kebahagiaan berlebih begitu melihat kekasih hati "B-bang Naru, baik-baik saja? Sehat, Bang?"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu menarik 'air hidung' yang mengancam pengen meler "Dek." Suara Naruto bergaung dengan begitu mellow "Sungguh tersiksa jiwa dan raga Abang jika harus terus-menerus terpisah dari Adek. Abang tak kuat, dek. Abang tak kuat!"

Hinata menengadah, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan "T-tapi… ini sudah takdir kita, Bang." Ratap Hinata "S-sebentar lagi… kita h-harus kembali… b-berpisah."

Mata Naruto melebar "TIDAK! Abang tak mau berpisah lagi! Cukup sudah! Abang tak mau melepaskan Adek lagi!"

Hinata tersenyum manis, Naruto kembali mempererat pelukannya. Sebenarnya Naruto pengen nambah adegan teriak "Adek!" yang akan dibalas Hinata mesra "Abang!" dan terus mengulang-ulangnya, ("Adek!" "Abang!" "Adek!" "Abang!"). Tapi adegan itu udah keburu diambil hak patennya oleh Lee dan Gai-sensei ("Leeeee!" "Gai-sensei!")

Tapi, siapa perduli?

Yang penting sekarang ia dan Hinata tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia di mana tidak akan ada perpisahan. Mereka capek harus selalu berpisah. Kenapa dunia nyata begitu jahat?! KENAPA!!

"Permisi." Sapa suara dalam yang berwibawa.

Pasangan bahagia-pun melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Tapi, begitu melihat tampang si hama penganggu, ekspresi Naruto yang mirip aktor bollywood berubah sinis bak karakter antagonis dalam sinetron favorit ibu-ibu.

INI dia salah satu dari banyak orang yang selalu memisahkannya dari Hinata! "Huh. Yeah, Ada masalah?" Jawab Naruto full of kebencian. Secara, ni orang baru saja mengusik saat-saat romantisnya bersama Hinata!

"Maaf ya, Nak." Apa yang Naruto sebut sebagai hama pengganggu memulai kalimatnya "Bisa tidak jangan lari-lari dan membuat drama spektakuler di koridor kampus." Lanjutnya, tak kalah sinis "Kami para dosen terganggu. Gara-gara suara kalian tadi, barang-barang saya di lab kimia pecah semua! Masuk ke ruangan kalian sana! Baru juga ketemu dua jam yang lalu, jangan bikin aksi fantastis!!"

Tis… tis… tis… Jeritan putus asa sang dosen menggema sampai ke lorong-lorong kampus.

* * *

Cengkeraman Minato pada handycam-nya mengerat demi menahan rasa kecewa yang melanda. Ia lalu membetulkan posisi kacamata hitam dan topinya dengan sedikit gemetar, terlalu sulit baginya untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaan ini! Ia telah begitu bahagia, bagai di langit ke tujuh selama merekam momen-momen NaruHina tepat ketika dosen tak bertanggung jawab itu mengacau!

Bukan gampang perjuangan sebagai seorang Laskar NaruHina. Meskipun penggemar NaruHina banyak, pembencinya'pun tak kalah banyak. Salah satunya adalah Hyuuda Hiashi-tard.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Hyuuga Hiashi datang ke perusahaannya dan menabuhkan genderang perang.

Hari sial…

-

-

Bukan rahasia, Namikaze Minato adalah sponsor utama berdirinya aliansi Naruto-Hinata. Ia orang pertama yang menyadari benih-benih cinta yang bertaburan di antara dua insan tersebut. Hinata yang suka pada Naruto, namun malu-malu dan Naruto yang memendam perasaan pada Hinata, namun takut menghadapi sebuah penolakan.

Berkat semangat yang diberikannya, Naruto menemukan kemampuan untuk bilang 'Aku suka kamu' pada Hinata ketika mereka berdua mengikuti sekolah yang sama, SD Sarutobi. Usia mereka waktu itu kira-kira… 11 atau 12 tahun.

Yah, lebih tepatnya sih 'A-aku… A-a-aku s-s-suka KAMU!'

Sumpah, itu dialog Naruto, bukan Hinata.

Ia begitu bahagia ketika Hinata menerima cinta Naruto dan mereka berdua membangun 'kastil' yang penuh dengan hal-hal indah. Bodo amat kalo orang bilang mereka masih kecil. Yang penting cute! Toh sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sudah 20-an.

Ia bahagia selama anaknya bahagia. Lagi pula cucu-cucunya pasti imut-imut jika berasal dari aliansi itu, ditambah Hinata adalah gadis yang pengertian. Tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkan Naruto sekalipun, bahkan ketika banyak orang menganggap Naruto sangat idiot.

Orang-orang bodoh.

Tapi, sekarang ia harus menghadapi masalah lain.

Hyuuga Hiashi meminta bantuannya untuk memutuskan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata, karena ia tahu pasti meminta salah satu di antara mereka, entah Hinata ataupun Naruto, untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka sama dengan tidak mungkin. Mencoba membuat Iruka membaca Icha-Icha, Kakashi pamer wajah, Asuma bilang 'Katakan tidak pada rokok', lebih besar kemungkinannya dari pada ini.

Menurut Hiashi, Naruto dan Hinata telah menjadi pasangan yang mengganggu ketertiban umum (Kalo bukan karena terlalu sopan, Minato pengen bilang 'WTF!' di sini. Serius, menggaggu ketertiban umum?).

"Mereka hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka. Itu saja." Jawab Minato kalem, bikin tensi Hiashi naik drastis. Ia tidak akan menyerah, ia akan bertarung demi mempertahankan kebahagiaan anak serta calon menantunya!

"Mereka sangat mengganggu. Namikaze-san, tolong buka mata Anda, anak-anak itu membuat keributan di mana-mana. Yang paling memalukan kejadian tadi pagi, di pasar ikan." Ujar Hiashi sembari menahan emosi. Sungguh, Naruto dan Hinata itu bagai King dan Queen di Drama Land. Lebih parah daripada dia dan istrinya yang hanya jadi Prince dan Princess (A long, long, long time agooo…) "Sebelum bersama anak Anda, Hinata tidak se-hancur itu. Dan saya percaya, anak Anda-pun akan lebih baik jika tidak bersama anak saya."

"Saya rasa jika dipisah justru akan semakin 'hancur', Hyuuga-san." Balas Minato sembari memberikan tanda terima kasih kepada sekretarisnya yang baru saja masuk dengan dua cangkir teh hangat. Ia tidak bisa percaya, Hyuuga Hiashi repot-repot datang ke perusahaannya hanya untuk mengeluhkan masalah hubungan Naruto-Hinata yang menurut Minato sendiri begitu harmonis.

Kadang, ia berharap Hinata bukan anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Lagi pula…" Lanjut Minato "Kejadian di Pasar Ikan tadi hanya makin memperkuat alasan untuk menyatukan mereka. Mereka saling membutuhkan, begitu saling mencintai."

Hiashi mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk melempar cangkir ke orang di hadapannya. Yang benar saja! Bagitu mendengar berita itu –yang sialnya masuk dalam berita pagi di salah satu stasiun TV terkenal-, Hiashi perlu terkapar tak berdaya di king size bed-nya selama berjam-jam hanya untuk mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa kewarasannya.

Anak-anak itu! Hiashi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia juga pernah muda! Tapi ia tidak pernah sampai ke tingkat di mana ia merasa perlu menggendong istri-nya hanya untuk melewati genangan air di TEMPAT UMUM dan disaksikan RATUSAN ORANG!

"Bagi saya kejadian itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa ." Kecuali bahwa Hyuuga dan Namikaze ternyata sangat terkenal sehingga perlu dibuntuti kru TV, tentunya "Saya tidak melihat alasan kenapa hubungan mereka harus dipertahankan."

"Oh, kalau itu saya tahu!" Minato reflek menggebrak mejanya, lalu mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. Ia selalu suka topik yang bertema Naruto-Hinata! Ia bahkan bisa membuat ensiklopedia tebal hanya dengan bermodalkan hubungan kedua remaja tersebut. Ia juga punya banyak fanart NaruHina, koleksi fanfic NaruHina, video NaruHina, cosplay NaruHina, doujinshi NaruHina, poster NaruHina, boneka chibi NaruHina, de-el-el. LENGKAP! Tanya saja, apa yang tidak dimiliki Minato? (Pssst, wallpaper laptop dan cover bed-nya NH, lho. Hehe…)

Bukan hanya itu! Minato bukan hanya mengumpulkan. Ia juga aktif dalam membuat video, serta bergabung di FFn demi menyalurkan imajinasi NaruHina-nya. Jangan ditanya, dalam sehari Minato mampu memproduksi lebih dari 5 fanfic. Semua rate telah ia jelajahi, mulai dari K- sampai M.

Ia juga salah satu penggagas lahirnya NaruHina theories, NaruHina fandom serta NaruHina FC!

Yah, jadi Minato adalah NaruHina fanboy. Ataukan fanman?

Dan jangan beri tatapan ITU.

"Naruto dan Hinata **HARUS** bersama! Mereka saling mencintai! Selalu melindungi satu sama lain! Bagi Hinata, Naruto inspirasinya! Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah semangatnya! Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain, Hyuuga-san. Bagaikan Siang dan malam, selatan dan utara, kiri dan kanan, matahari dan bulan, gelap dan terang, ying dan yang…"

"…sendok dan garpu, meja dan kursi, benang dan jarum. Intinya apa?" Lanjut Hiashi, mulai merasa bosan.

Hooo, ini dia batas kesabaran Minato. Minato paling tidak suka, maksudnya benar-benar tidak suka jika ada orang yang memotong ceramah menggebu-gebunya tentang NaruHina. Sebagai peringatan kawan, pairing adalah masalah yang **sangat sensitif**.

"Maksud Anda Apa?" Tanya Minato dengan kesinisan luar biasa yang telah ia turunkan dengan sukses kepada Naruto "Anda menghina pairing favorit saya? BEGITU!"

Hiashi cengok kemudian gemetar sesaat. Ampun, liat Minato dalam marah mode: on bukan pemandangan bagus "Lho, lho, lho, saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda, Namikaze-san! Pairing favorit apa?"

"PAIRING FAVORIT APA? ASTAGA!!" Jerit Minato "SECURITY!!"

Brak!

-

Masih sakit hati Minato jika mengingat wajah Hiashi yang seolah-olah berteriak 'ANTI NARUHINA!'

Bah!

Baginya, NaruHina Forever!

Maka, dengan langkah perlahan, Minato meninggalkan daerah kampus, setelah sebelumnya memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari identitas asli dirinya dan harus puas dengan rekaman 6.05 menit.

Tidak, tidak, Minato menolak menyebut ini sebagai stalking. Lebih cocok disebut mengumpulkan data (dapat berupa video, foto atau cerita) NaruHina yang akan diabadikan sekaligus dibagi bersama jutaan penggemar NaruHina lainnya.

Sungguh kepuasaan tersendiri melihat dua insan itu bersama!

Lagi pula, sekarang para NaruHina-fanatik sedang bahu membahu mengumpulkan 'pernak-pernik' NaruHina. Mereka sedang berusaha membangun kembali kerajaan NaruHina yang belakangan runtuh diserang pihak-pihak tak bertanggung jawab.

Dan Minato mencium pergerakan kotor Hyuuga Hiashi di sini.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

**END OF ACT 1**

**T B C . . .**

**a/n:**

Fic ini udah lama banget terpendam *halah* Akhirnya punya kesempatan buat dipajang. Chap 2 udah siap, tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat buat menyusul. Btw, fic ini memang hanya dua chap. Mwhahahaha! *dilempar ke empang* Soalnya Ava'kan harus fokus ma fic laen yang bejibun ntu.

**Salam,**

**Ava-kun^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

* * *

**MISSION: NH FOREVER**

* * *

"_Ok… Jadi, NaruHina adalah pemenang Naruwards untuk kategori Pairing Terbaik 2009!"_

-Naruto Fan *The First and The Best Naruto Forum (Selamat NaruHina!^^)

**-**

**-**

**A C T : 2**

**-**

"Wahai, Hyuuga Hiashi," Kata Minato dramatis, entah sejak kapan menunggangi kuda putih gagah dengan pasukan di belakangnya yang membawa panji-panji NaruHina, pedang-pedang tersemat di punggung atau pinggang mereka, tombak teracung mengancam. Desir pasir di padang tandus menjadi arena pertandingan "Makhluk terkutuk! Di sini, kita buktikan, kerajaan mana yang akan berkuasa di bumi ini!"

"Huh." Balas Hiashi sinis. Pasukannya'pun tak kalah sangar berdiri di belakangnya, bendera-bendera anti-NaruHina berkibar bangga, di balik topeng besi wajah-wajah bengis menjanjikan kesakitan yang pasti, sementara kuda hitam Hiashi membawanya maju ke depan, meninggalkan tapak-tapak di pasir yang lembut "Kita tidak bisa menentukan pemenang sebelum bertarungkan?"

Seperti Hiashi, kuda putih Minato membawanya maju ke depan. Masing-masing pasukan berdiri di tempat mereka dengan siaga penuh, menunggu hingga pemimpin mereka selesai saling menyerang secara verbal dan memberikan aba-aba untuk menyerang "Untuk itu aku tidak setuju. Karena aku sudah bisa melihat kemenangan kami dari sini."

Sorak setuju membahana, bergaung ke seluruh penjuru gurun tanpa ujung dibalas dengan teriakan tidak setuju dari lawan di depan mereka.

"Begitu?" Hiashi menyeringai sinis. Kudanya berhenti menyisir pasir lebih jauh, kini berada tepat di depan Minato yang juga telah berhenti, keduanya saling bertukar pandangan menghina.

Glaring contest terasa berjam-jam.

Angin berhembus di antara mereka.

Pasukan berbaju besi menahan nafas.

Minato menutup mata sesaat, tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut pedangnya, gerakan yang tak luput dari mata pasukan pro dan anti-NaruHina. Lelah menahan nafas, mereka memutuskan untuk menarik nafas lagi. Pada tarikan ke-tiga nafas mereka tercekat melihat Minato membuka mata lagi dengan api yang membara.

"Mau lo apa sih, sebenarnya! Dasar alay! Gua tau, Lu ntu kalo urusan cinta 'gagal maning, gagal maning' tapi jangan bawa-bawa Hinata dan Naruto, dong!"

Pasukan setia sweatdroped.

"Weitsss! Santai, man. Gak perlu sok gaul gitu." Balas Hiashi dengan gaya nge-rap. "Gua lakukan ini karena gua tahu setahu-tahunya bahwa anak lo gak pantes sama anak ane!" Jawab Hiashi lantang. Dia mengangguk-angguk, puas dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Do'i setuju prikitiw dengan perkataan Minato waktu zaman purba bahwa Hinata dan Naruto itu berbeda: Siang dan malam, selatan dan utara, kiri dan kanan, gelap dan terang, ying dan yang (dan kalau boleh dia tambahkan, pemalu dan tidak tahu malu), tapi justru itulah alasan kenapa mereka tidak boleh bersama. Karena mereka berbeda!

Lagi pula, Hiashi sudah memutuskan. Hinata **tidak akan pernah** menikah.

Bagai sebuah mantra, tepat ketika kata terakhir Hiashi terucap, latar padang pasir ala Mesir burubah menjadi arena cerdas cermat ala anak SD. Minato cs berada pada grup A sementara Hiashi cs berada pada grup B.

Berada di tengah arena, Hatake Kakashi yang berperan sebagai pembawa acara/mc/protocol/host/pajangan, apapun itu, dalam balutan jas merah muda ngejreng bertotol orens dan dasi hijau melambai -?- Microphonenya telah berada dalam cengkeraman kirinya sedangkan yang kanan mengambil alih selembar kertas keramat yang akan menentukan ke pihak mana dunia yang fana ini akan jatuh. Tidak ada yang terlalu berbeda secara keseluruhan dari dirinya, kecuali matanya yang memancarkan sedikit kegirangan sekaligus kegugupan, pertanda dirinya memegang salah satu pihak, entah pro atau anti.

Sementara itu, ribuan bangku yang tersedia telah ditempati oleh penonton yang bersorak memberi dukungan. Tidak ada satu bangkupun yang tersedia, semua ingin melihat secara live kemenangan –atau mungkin kegagalan- pihak favorit mereka.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit, pertandingan bahkan belum dimulai…

…minuman dan makanan telah habis terjual.

…nomor togelpun tandas ke akar-akarnya.

"Penonton yang berbahagia!" Suara Kakashi bergaung, disambut sorakan membahana penonton. "Di kesempatan emas ini, kita akan bersama-sama membuktikan ketangguhan pihak pro dan anti NaruHina! Saya Hatake Kakashi, akan bersama Anda selama 2 jam ke depan, membahas masalah yang dianggap tabu menjadi patut dan layak diperbincangkan!"

Kamera berpindah pada 2 regu yang tampak bersiap-siap. Regu A dengan begitu bersemangat menghafalkan pasal-pasal tentang NaruHina, buku tebal berjudul 'NaruHina: Fenomena cinta anak remaja' serta tak lupa pula, sekedar untuk menambah semangat, menyanyikan lagu mars NaruHina dengan gegap gempita dipandu oleh Minato yang begitu menjiwai lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

Regu B-pun tak kalah bersemangat. Buku-buku yang mereka lahap dapat menyaingi buku tebal milik grup A, di antaranya: Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga, atau nama kerennya KDRT (walaupun author sendiri tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan NH), potongan artikel surat kabar dengan judul dicetak tebal 'NaruHina, Kiamat Sudah Dekat' dan yang paling hot tentunya adalah pidato sang pemimpin aka Hyuuga Hiashi.

Kamera kembali lagi kepada Kakashi yang nyengir lebar di balik maskernya "Dari regu A, ada tim pro NaruHina. Dari kanan ke kiri, Nara Shikaku, Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku." Katanya satu lengan mengarah pada tim A. Minato tersenyum kebapakan, Shikaku manggut-manggut, Fugaku bengong.

"Kemudian, regu B! Ada tim anti NaruHina di sana! Yak, Jiraiya, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Yamanaka Inoichi!" Lanjut Kakashi, kali ini memperkenalkan regu B yang telah siap dalam mode perangnya.

Suasana makin ricuh. Apa lagi setelah setelah di zoom ternyata ada supporter sepak bola yang kesasar ke stadion gara-gara gosip tentang pertandingan antara Timnas Konoha vs MU. Oh, rupanya mereka marah saudara-saudara! Bagaimana tidak, yang ada malah debat tim pro dan anti NH. Padahal kalo prinsip mereka mah, jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan.

Mudah-mudahan ini tidak didengar Menteri Pemuda dan Olahraga.

Tapi itu cerita lain.

"Untuk tidak membuang waktu, mari kita masuk pada pertanyaan pertama!"

JENG, JEEEENG!

Kalimat ini kontan membuat stadium sunyi senyap. Para supporter sepakbola kini ikut-ikutan menonton, sementara di saat yang bersamaan ayat kursi dan do'a Bapa Kami melantun khidmat demi memohon kepada TYME agar tim mereka menang.

Soalnya memohon kepada setan udah kemarin.

"Pertanyaan pertama." Lampu dipadamkan, memberikan kesan serius dan hanya menyisakan lampu sorot yang memilih 2 regu "Pada tahun berapakah…" Insert tarikan nafas penonton dan teriakan 'Tahun berapa?!' dari salah satu regu "…NaruHina FC… didirikan?"

"2000!"

Semua kepada menoleh ke arah tim A, melihat Shikaku yang tampak percaya diri. Minato menepuk-nepuk pundak pundak Shikaku sebagai tanda kerja bagus dan Fugaku hanya sedikit mengedikkan kepalanya.

Para pendukung NaruHina bersorak bahagia. Ada yang berlinang air mata, ada pula yang langsung menelepon keluarga untuk memberitahu 'kemenangan' pro naruHina.

Jika Shikaku terlihat percaya diri, maka Kakashi justru sebaliknya. Ia menoleh beberapa kali ke belakang sebelum membuka mulut lagi "Eh… bagaimana, ya… Berhubung regu A tidak memencet bel, jadi pertanyaan ini hangus."

Suasana berbalik, giliran anti NaruHina menelepon keluarga mereka dan yang pro sibuk menyesalkan pulsa yang melayang.

"Heh. Dasar bodoh." Ujar Hiashi senang. Ia berdehem pelan, lalu berkata keras "Karena mereka salah, apa kami tidak diberi point?"

Suasana sunyi senyap. Penonton mengerjap berkali-kali, Kakashi kembali menoleh ke belakang untuk minta jawaban dan di saat itulah Minato balik berteriak dalam nada geram "Tidak bisa begitu! Memangnya bulutangkis apa?!"

"Err… Hyuuga-san benar, Minato-san. Ada tambahan point."

Hancur sudah.

Maka Hyuuga Hiashi dengan khidmat mengeluarkann tawa setannya di susul para supporter anti NaruHina yang menyanyikan yel-yel mengejek, bahkan ada pula yang menyuguhkan atraksi break dance serta reok ponorogo.

Ohhhh… Kamera menangkap pasangan Naruto-Hinata di sana!

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san!" Kakashi melambai gembira kepada duo yang gerak-geriknya macam orang lagi shooting Titanic. Kakashi berlari menyongsong mereka dan di belakangnya para kemeramen menyusul.

Mendengar teriakan nama dua insan tesebut, kontan saja stadion gempar. Yang pro berusaha mencuri-curi foto, video, atau mungkin yang punya bakat menulis akan menuliskan kisah NYATA bahagia hari ini.

Soalnya capek ngirim ke FFN mulu. Imajinasi teruuusss..

Dan yang anti tentunya jadi gerundel sendiri. Ada yang tak terima jika Naruto harus bersama Hinata, ada pula yang tak terima jika Hinata harus bersama Naruto. Pemandangan wajah-wajah iri bisa dilihat dengan jelas tanpa teropong bintang pada stadion bagian kanan.

"Wah, kami tak menyangka kalian akan datang ke sini!" Kata Kakashi sembari menatap pasangan yang lengket bukan main "Seandainya kami tahu, pasti akan kami beri tempat khusus."

Naruto makin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata, mata birunya berkilat-kilat –karena tertimpa blitz tanpa ampun-, ekspresinya masih tetap penuh dengan stock sinis. Masih tetap waspada, Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata lembut lalu berbisik pelan "Adek, jangan takut." Katanya "Ada Abang Naru, dek. Abang akan melindungi adek sebisa Abang. Adek harus ingat, meski kita berada di lautan manusia seperti ini, kita tidak akan terpisah. Cinta kita terlalu kuat dek, terlalu kuat!"

Seluruh stadion mengerjap, mendengar pembicaran 'ekstrim' NaruHina yang rupanya tidak sadar pembicaraan mereka menyusup ke mic Kakashi.

"A-abang Naru…" Kali ini suara Hinata terdengar. Para pencuri dengar menajamkan telinga, berhubung suara Hinata memang terkenal super kemayu dan pueeeelan "Bukannya a-adek tak mempercayai kekuatan c-cinta kita… Hanya saja…" Hinata menggeleng begitu khusyuk, tak lama ia kembali nyusruk ke dalam pelukan Bang Naru-nya "…adek s-sedih mengetahui bahwa… b-begitu banyak orang menentang h-hubungan kita."

"Padahal cinta kita suci dan murni." Sambung Naruto dengan tampang miris, meskipun do'i tahu cintanya tak begitu suci dan murni karena telah dinodai hal-hal berbau rate-M. Tapi demi kepentingan gombal-gombalan, katakan saja bagitu. "Abang juga tidak mengerti, setelah semua yang kita lewati, kenapa mereka tidak bisa membiarkan kita bahagia? Mungkin pepatah benar, dek. Semakin tinggi pohon semakin kencang anginnya. Semakin cinta kita bertambah kuat, semakin keras pula cobaannya. Yang penting kita sabar, dek… Semua pasti ada hikmahnya."

Dan pasangan -yang masih belum sadar sedang menjadi pusat perhatian- itupun melakukan rutinitas harian mereka: tatap-tatapan mesra (untuk bagian Naruto selipkan sedikit tatapan genit), blushing-blushing yang bikin penonton ikutan blushing (tanya kenapa?) lalu akhirnya melting-meltingan.

"Abang sayang adek." Kata Naruto untuk yang ke-235 kalinya hari itu.

Hinata tersenyum manis "Adek juga sayang sama abang…"

Lalu rutinitaspun berlanjut… Bagai sebuah lingkaran tanpa ujung.

"Uooohhhh… So sweeeeeetttth!" Kompak penonton ikutan melting. "Go, NaruHina Go! Yeah!! N-H Fo-re-ver!"

Bendera NaruHina berkibar, Minato tersenyum bangga dengan butiran air mata yang terjun bebas, terharu dirinya melihat kemesraan anak-anak muda itu. INI mengapa dia CINTA NaruHina!

Karena:

NH adalah satu-satunya pairing yang menolak suap serta praktek KKN di jajaran pemerintahan (Eh, Mas, yang ini tolong dicoret).

NH adalah pairing yang butuh KESABARAN! A patient Luph!

NH itu imut! –jangan bilang kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini untuk pairing favoritMU-

Ya, karena intinya dia CINTA NaruHina, dan cinta itu tidak dapat dicegah!

NaruHina, yay! NaruHina, yay! Hore, hore, hore NaruHina! NA-RU-HI-NA! Naruto luph Hinata~

Minato senyum-senyum gaje, mulai menyanyikan lagi lagu mars NaruHina bersama para supporter NH yang makin menggila. Spanduk dan poster NaruHina terbentang lebar dari ujung stadion ke ujung lainnya.

Naruto yang melihat poster-poster besar nista itu langsung nosebleed, tapi masih sempat menutup erat mata Hinata dengan dua telapak tangannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa yang namanya fans itu punya 'imajinasi' yang tinggi sehingga mampu menghasilkan gambar-gambar **impressive** seperti yang terpampang sekarang. Ia memang berkali-kali berkunjung ke NaruHina FC untuk mencari 'sesuap nasi', tapi sungguh… harus ia katakan, ini mengejutkan.

Btw, poster yang di pojok ntu keliatannya boleh juga. Patut dicoba. Hehe…

"Jangan senang dulu!" Suara menggelegar saling bersahutan melalui sound system stadion, membawa perhatian penonton pada Hyuuga Hiashi yang tampak murka "Pertandingan baru dimulai!" Lanjutnya dengan tinju terkepal, rambut panjangnya melambai dan satu kakinya ia letakkan di atas meja agar memberikan kesan lebih menyeramkan.

"Ya, pertandingan baru dimulai!" Sahut supporter anti NaruHina "No NaruHina! No, NaruHina! Oh no, oh no NaruHina!"

Yel-yel tak bertanggung jawab sekaligus kurang nilai seni ini kontan membuat Naruto marah. Ia sudah cukup kenyang dengan semua omong kosong anti NaruHina selama ini. Cukup, maka cukup!

Perlahan Naruto menggenggam jemari Hinata. Bersama mereka berjalan menuju podium dikawal mata-mata penasaran. Wajah Naruto telah memerah menahan marah, dengusan api panas sesekali terlihat meluncur mulus dari hidungnya, bibirnya membentuk garis keras.

Lengannya ia lingkarkan ke sekeliling bahu Hinata begitu mereka berdiri di podium. Dengan mata birunya, Naruto menyisir seluruh supporter anti NaruHina kemudian memberikan service khusus untuk Hiashi dengan death glare terbaiknya.

"Kalian." Katanya lambat-lambat dengan mic tercengkeram erat "Hari ini, akan aku bungkam mulut kalian semua!"

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, seolah minta persetujuan yang dibalas anggukan pelan. Jari mereka bertautan semakin erat. Ini akan menjadi momen besar di kehidupan mereka. Ini akan menjadi hari yang akan mereka ingat seumur hidup.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, rautnya yang biasanya dipatri ekspresi senang dan usil kini berubah serius "Sebenarnya kami…" Ia menggeleng dengan eskpresi seolah kalimat yang akan ia katakan akan berakibat permanen pada sistem perekonomian dunia. Naruto menatap Hinata lagi kemudian menarik nafas panjang lain "Sebenarnya kami…"

Penonton mulai mencondongkan tubuh, seakan jika mereka mendekat, mereka akan dapat mendengar lebih baik.

Hiashi dan Minato-pun mendengarkan dengan sekasama. Yang satu dengan perasaan cemas, yang satunya dengan persaan kesal.

"Sebenarnya kami…"

Kakashi melongok ingin tahu.

Penonton yang melihat melalui layar TV mulai keringat dingin.

"Sebenarnya kami…"

Kameramen nimbrung buat pelototin pasangan nyentrik yang sedang berdiri tegap di podium.

"…menang dalam kategori the best pairing dalam Naruwards 2009!"

Gubrak.

"Hehe, di Narutoforum, lho! Kalo tidak percaya, cek saja di sana! .com."

Mendengar ini, para supporter NaruHina langsung sujud syukur sambil berlinang air mata. Pemandangan yang jauh lebih sadis dari pada imajinasi jika suatu saat nanti Indonesia menang Piala Dunia.

Tapi tentu tidak semua orang bahagia…

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kalian menang the best pairing SEJAGAD RAYA! Saya TIDAK PERDULI!" Raung Hiashi. "Kalau memang tidak ada berita yang penting, TURUN SAJA!"

Teriakan Hiashi kontan membuat wajah Naruto makin mengeras. Sekali lagi ia melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat di sekeliling pundak Hinata dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya kami…"

Deg… Deg… Deg…

"Sebenarnya kami…"

Deg… Deg… D—

"CEPETAN NAPA?!"

Death glare, ketawa gugup.

"Sebenarnya kami…"

Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…

-

-

-

"…sudah punya…

-

-

-

"… lima anak."

-

-

SIIIIIING

Kriek… Kriek…

Seluruh penonton tercengang, mulut terbuka lebar dengan mata melotot macam lagi liat Orochimaru jalan di catwalk pake kebaya. Bahkan bagi penggemar NaruHina sekalipun berita ini terlalu penuh skandal.

Hiks, padahal seharusnya NH jadi pairing yang innocent! Diapakan kau NaruHinaaaaa!

Hiashi nampak bagai orang yang kena serangan jantung, sementara Minato bersama beberapa penonton telah pingsan berjama'ah. Hatinya yang lembut tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto yang dibesarkannya telah berubah menjadi sebejad itu! Menghamili anak orang! Malu dia pada Hiashi!

Dan Hiashi yang makin lemas masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya "T-Tunggu! Maksudmu… M-maksudmu a-a-anak angkat'kan? A-adopsi? T-tidak mungkin kau… dan… H-hinata melakukan i-i-i-it-it… ARGGGHHHH!"

"Hiashi, kendalikan dirimu!"

Dua pukulan keras di kepalanya yang dipersembahkan Jiraiya dan Inoichi membuat Hiashi terdiam sesaat, namun bukan berarti berhenti "I-iya'kan? T-tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…"

Banyak yang dalam hati mengulang kalimat Hiashi… Mengulang sambil menatap kasihan kawan-kawan mereka yang harus digotong ke RS, terlalu shock mendengar berita ini.

"…kami sudah menikah 10 tahun lalu."

"T-tunggu! Usia kalian sekarang 22 tahun. 22-10=12." Serangan jantung "K-kalian menikah… k-k-ketika berusia 12 tahun??"

"…ya."

"Bohong! Konohagakure melarang pernikahan di bawah umur!"

"Ya, tapi Sunagakure tidak."

Hiashi berjanji akan membatalkan semua pesanan sun creamnya dari Suna.

Tapi paling tidak sekarang Hiashi mengerti, mengapa Hinata sering sekali meminta izin untuk pergi ke vila selama berbulan-bulan dan teramat sangat jarang berada di rumah.

-

-

Karena cinta Naruto-Hinata adalah cinta yang bergerak cepat.

So, screw the patient luph!

* * *

**T H E E N D**

* * *

**a/n:**

Jah… Fic apaan, nih-.-" Ah… Sekedar penjelasan –kayaknya memang kurang jelas- jadi, ketika hamil Hinata selalu bilang ke vila. Mwhahaha! Makanya Hiashi nggak tahu. Trus juga jarang di rumah (Ya iyalah, ngurus anak-anak yang bejibun ntu). Minato juga nggak tahu. Yang ia tahu, Naruto cuman bilang suka trus jadian sama Hinata, bukannya nikah. Wkwkwkwkwk… Man, I love my self! *ditimpuk*

**Salam,**

**Ava-kun^^v**


End file.
